1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to baseband video monitoring, and in particular to testing and monitoring of baseband video assets.
2. Description of the Related Art
Users of a multimedia content distribution network (MCDN) may be provided a wide range of video assets to select from. A service provider operating the MCDN may be faced with various quality control issues related to the video assets and the performance of MCDN equipment. In a conventional MCDN architecture, feedback about MCDN performance may only be available via information gleaned from user support requests and/or costly support visits to user locations.